


It's A....

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Crowley, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Beta Mary, Football Player Castiel, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel being back home for the week after being gone for three months. His heart filled with love for the twins Dean is carrying but with the news of his children. How can he expect to return to the football program leaving Dean and the babies once again for ANOTHER three months?</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Five Months and three days</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are TWENTY FOUR of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrpointyhorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrpointyhorns/gifts).



>   
> Middle pic source finally found: http://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/art/Cockles-selfie-523579681
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out this cute little fan art for the story by Mrpointyhorns! There are three parts! GIVE SOME LOVE!](http://nachsie.deviantart.com/art/I-am-NOT-your-boyfriend-1-3-596901951)

Dean let out a moan trying to keep it down, as he glanced back at Castiel who spooned him in easy slow lazy sex. Dean glanced back at him as Castiel pressed kisses against Dean’s neck and shoulder. Castiel gripped one of Dean’s inner thighs holding it up, allowing him more access as he thrusted deeply into the pregnant omega. Making sure he was using all of his energy to please him as Dean took it relatively easy.

Castiel could tell Dean didn’t mind in the slightest, the pregnant omega had already three goes before this one, and even though they were covered in sweat and cum. Dean still pulled Castiel into lustful kisses of need till Castiel could get it up again. So far they were on their fourth time, and Castiel though worn out from the plane ride and the long taxi ride, was not about to sleep and miss a minute of Dean. 

Every thrust forced cum from Dean’s hole, which Dean whimpered at the feel, and Castiel being so territorial over his mate since he was gone so long. Biting into Dean with every Orgasm, Dean’s neck was covered in his bitemarks, and Dean was loving it. 

Castiel felt his knot start to swell as Dean whimpered in need, closing his eyes as he thrusted three last hard thrusts before he came deep inside his mate. Biting one last time into his neck, as Dean came hard at the bite. Dean shivered as his cum spilled over the sheets, till the last bit of it was milked by Castiel’s hands.

Castiel slid his tongue over the bleeding mark, as Dean relaxed in his arms. Panting tiredly, as Dean collapsed almost in his arms. Castiel’s hands went to rub Dean’s belly, rubbing circles of affection over his growing children inside. 

Castiel’s heart swelled as he nuzzled into his mate affectionately, Dean gave a small laugh looking down at his stomach. 

“You can’t stop touching them can you?” Dean whispered as Castiel shook his head no.

“I have three months to make up for.” Castiel hummed, pressing messy kisses against the side of Dean’s head, as Dean moved to place his hand over Castiel’s on his stomach.

“They are so happy you’re home.” Dean mumbled almost half asleep, closing his eyes as he still attempted to catch his breath. “I’m not cramping…” 

“Ah. So they were the cramps?” Castiel whispered, Dean nodded tiredly, Castiel smiled softly watching his mate, taking in the features he had missed so much. The scar under his jaw, the freckle he had behind his ear, and god...his beautiful growing belly with his beautiful children growing inside. “My little cramps.”

Dean closed his eyes giving him a loving smile, as Castiel gave him a soft smile. Pulling out when his knot went down, Dean shivered as Castiel laid his thigh down softly, letting his mate’s body rest for the first time that hour. Castiel curled around him, his touches ever so soft and comforting on his mate's belly as Dean kept forcing himself awake.

“Go to sleep my love.” Castiel whispered. “You’re so tired.” 

“I don’t want to sleep.” Dean spoke, turning to face him. “I’m afraid this will be a dream and i’ll wake up and be alone…” Castiel gave him a sad smile, before he slid his hand through Dean’s hair. 

“I’ll just have to hold you tightly till you wake up then.” Castiel whispered as Dean relaxed into his arms almost instantly, only taking a moment of whispering sweet nothings into Dean’s ear for sleep to overcome Dean. His chest rising and falling softly, as Castiel laid holding him and their babies all night. 

_______________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“SAM! YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE!” Mary yelled as Castiel snapped awake, groaning at the sounds of life so early in the morning. Castiel cringed, as he rubbed his face as he heard the sound of feet running down the stairs. Normally up at this time because of training, but he was usually asleep at nine, last night however. Castiel only got to sleep three hours ago.

Castiel jumped at the sound of the front door closing, happy to finally get some peace and quiet. He turned to bury himself into Dean’s body again, but stopped when he was met with cold sheets. Castiel sat up instantly with worry. His alpha instincts kicking in, as he got up. 

“Dean?!” Castiel called moving to the bathroom as he tossed on some pants. He quickly walked out of the room, moving to the railing. “Dean?!” 

“Down here.” Dean called, as Castiel instantly calmed seeing Dean walking into the living room. He rubbed his swollen belly, as Castiel made his way down to him. Dean smiled as Castiel moved to hug him just needing his mate close to believe he was okay. That he was safe. “Morning baby.” Dean mumbled, as Castiel took in the strong scent of rain and a fresh shower hit his nose, holding him tighter.

“Good morning, my love.” Castiel breathed as Dean smiled nuzzling against him. 

“I just made breakfast.” Dean stated pulling back, as Castiel’s hand moved to his rounding belly. 

“Enough about me. What about you? Have you eaten?” Castiel asked, concerned as Dean nodded. 

“I already had a second breakfast.” Dean blushed as Castiel smiled happily. 

“Exactly what I love to hear.” Castiel kissed him softly as Dean watched Castiel lean down and kiss his belly lovingly. “Good morning my loves.” 

“Honestly I think they are sleeping. They were up most of the night.” Dean confessed. “Too excited that daddy was home.” Dean stated as Castiel softly slid his hand over the big lump. Castiel stared at his stomach with love and curiosity. Castiel still hadn’t seen them. Though Dean’s stomach was swollen with life, it was only made real when Dean started to feel them move. Castiel would have a bit before he could feel them as well. “You know, you came on a good day.” 

Castiel glanced up. 

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked as Dean smiled.

“My next ultrasound is due today.” Dean whispered, as Castiel glanced up. 

“R-Really?” Castiel said hopefully.

“Yep, this is the one we could find out what their genders are.” Dean smiled as Castiel lit up. “As soon as you finish-” Dean paused when Castiel moved over to the food, shoving in his mouth. “Hey! Take it easy! You still need to take a shower-” Dean blinked when Castiel handed him the keys. Holding his plate still shoving food in his mouth. 

“This is great babe, go get the car warmed up.” Castiel chomped as he headed up the stairs. Dean shook his head, as he moved to the car. 

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel twiddled his fingers as Dean glanced over a magazine in the waiting room, this coming so natural to him that he hadn’t even paid much mind to it. Dean rubbing his stomach softly, as he glanced over the articles in a baby magazine. The list of popular baby names this year, as Castiel rested his elbows on his knees, his covered his mouth so nervous he couldn’t even function. Dean really did this all alone for three months now? 

“What about Liam?” Dean asked, gaining Castiel’s attention.

“What?” Castiel choked out, tense.

“Liam for a boy?” Dean stated as Castiel understood, trying to calm himself. How could Dean be so calm when their children’s gender was going to be known today?

“No way, my kids aren’t in a pop band.” Castiel mumbled as Dean smiled softly before chewed on some chips they got in the vending machine. Dean called it his first brunch.

“Mason?” Dean chewed.

“Jar.” Castiel sighed as Dean chuckled.

“Oliver?” Dean wiped his hands on his maternity pants.

“In company.” Castiel leaned back crossing his arms. “Those are lame. What about girls?”

“Emma?” Dean hummed. 

“I’m not naming our daughter after Ross and Rachel’s daughter in friends.” Castiel stated.

“Olivia?” Dean asked.

“Or Law and Order.” Castiel laughed.

“Harper?” Dean spoke, before the magazine was snatched from his hand. 

“...and we are done with that.” Castiel spoke as Dean shook his head laughing. 

“Dean Winchester?” The nurse said, as Castiel stood first helping Dean up, Who smiled gratefully, before they made their way back to the ultrasound room.  
______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean laid on the chair, Castiel was calmer now, Dean’s shirt lifted up and Castiel rubbed Dean’s stomach soothingly. 

“The babies are awake.” Dean hummed as Castiel smiled. 

“R-Really?” Castiel spoke, as Dean moved his hand a little lower. 

“Right here.” Dean stated, Castiel leaned down pressing his ear to Dean’s stomach. Just as he expected he couldn’t hear or feel them...but a part of him hoped he could.

“Dean- Oh.” A woman came in smiling, as she paused. “Is this the wonderful hubby?” 

“Yes.” Dean smiled. “Cas, this is my doctor-”

“Call me Becky.” Becky smiled shaking Castiel’s hand. 

“Cas.” Castiel shook his hand, before she moved a chair closer to Dean. Grabbing the ultrasound machine wand. 

“Ready to find out the twins gender?” Becky smiled as Dean took Castiel’s hand, squeezing it happily. Castiel’s heart was racing as becky slid gel over the stomach, Dean shivered slightly at the cold. Becky placed the wand on the gel after apologizing for the cold. Dean licked his lips lightly, as a small image came in on the screen. 

Castiel’s stomach dropped as he could make out the small figures on the screen. Two little figures, both separated in their own sac. Curled away from each other, It was hard to make out from where becky was positioned anything.

“Alright guys. Left or right?” She asked, as Dean and Castiel turned to look at each other. 

“You decide daddy.” Dean smiled as Castiel’s eyes moved to the screen. 

“Right.” Castiel spoke, squeezing Dean’s hand, choosing the one Dean had felt move earlier. Becky moved the wand over to the right, as the image moved to get a better view of the baby. Castiel’s breath hitched in his throat as he stared into a little face of one of the twins. It’s fingers were starting to form, but Castiel could make out the start of them. 

Dean smiled happily looking at the baby who jerked lightly in the frame, Dean let out air at the feel and Castiel laughed lovingly...seeing the baby move. 

“Ready to know the gender of baby number one?” Becky asked, looking at the screen as she took a few pictures moving along till she could make it out. 

“Ready.” Dean breathed, as Castiel felt tears in his eyes. 

“Ready.” Castiel whispered hoping he wouldn’t break down in tears but he was already failing.

“Look’s like this one’s going to be daddy’s little girl.” Becky spoke as Castiel’s eyes focused on the screen. 

 

“A girl?” Dean let out a loving laugh as tears spilled out of Castiel’s eyes. Their baby girl. His baby girl. Castiel stood moving away as Dean looked at him with love as Castiel stared at the screen.  


Wiping his tears roughly, as he sobbed noticeably pushing his glasses up to wipe his tears easier. 

He wasn’t worthy. He never was. Not of Dean, or the beautiful baby girl who held his little nose or the other child Dean carried. Who would have thought that it wasn’t that long ago that he never saw Dean as anymore as a friend. That he wanted nothing more for Dean to get over him, so he could move on and find someone else. 

 

How life was kind to him, how easily it could have been anyone else. Someone more worthy of the beautiful man who held his hand as Castiel took a moment to compose himself. The man who was giving him beautiful children. The man who had put up with his bullshit too much when Castiel didn’t deserve it. He never deserved him but somehow he got him.

The room was quiet till Castiel could bring himself to sit down again, he kissed Dean’s fingers so lovingly as Dean smiled softly before they both looked back at their little girl.

“She’s got your nose.” Dean sniffed tears in his eyes as Castiel laughed lovingly, as he kissed Dean’s forehead. 

“Alright parents? Last but not least?” Becky smiled as she moved the wand away from their princess, as Becky sighed. “This one's a bit stubborn.” 

“Oh, this one has your personality Dean.” Castiel commented as Dean let out a loud laugh.

“Oh Really?” Dean scoffed. “Remind me who was too stubborn to admit how much they liked me.” Castiel pouted stubbornly. 

“Alright, here you go.” Becky smiled moving the wand at a angle till the babies face was on the screen. This one had it’s little forming fingers pressed against it’s lips, which obviously and unmistakably both children welded his beautiful plump lips. “Ready for the gender on this one?” She said after taking a bit of pictures before moving down.

“Bets?” Dean turned to Castiel as Castiel eyed him. 

“We aren’t betting on our child's gender. We are mature responsible adu...-” Castiel stated maturely before Dean leaned in whispering something in his ear. Damn pregnancy horniness. “Girl.” 

“...” Dean was quiet as he thought about it for a moment. “Boy.” 

“Why did you pause? There is only two options we can know at birth.” Castiel laughed. 

“True. We can’t know the other options till they can least talk.” Dean agreed. 

“Ready, mama?” Castiel teased, as Dean made a face. 

“Sure am, grandpa.” Dean emphasized, as Castiel laughed at that.

“And the winner is…” Becky glanced at the screen. “...Dean.” 

“A-A boy?!” Castiel beamed as Dean smiled smugly. 

“Looks like we get the best of both worlds…” Dean hummed as Castiel stared at him. “What…?”

“We are not naming our kids, hannah and montana.” Castiel stated. 

“Hey! I was like eleven when I came up with that. Thanks. I got over that.” Dean scoffed. “...I was thinking phil and lil.” Castiel stated laughed as tears filled his eyes, forcing his glasses off as he handed them to Dean. He stared into the image of his baby boy, god. He was fucking blessed so much. 

“Awh babe.” Dean sniffed, seeing Castiel sobbing like a baby again. Castiel was a goddamn mess, and he was content with that. His face filled with embarrassment of his tears, as he stood moving into the corner again, Dean still holding his hand as Castiel cried in the corner.

Sobbing and crying without censor, just breaking down. The whole weight of leaving these little ones for three months. The fact that in less than a week he would have to do it again. How was he going to be able to leave them? When Castiel would come back he would have missed their physical kicks, their first movements, Castiel would have missed all of Dean’s pregnancy if he went back. 

“Could you give us a minute?” Dean asked, becky who nodded putting the equipment away. 

“The photos will be ready for you when you’re ready.” Becky stated before leaving them. Dean’s attention turned to Castiel, using his free hand to clean off the gel before he spoke.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dean whispered as Castiel wiped his eyes saying nothing, as Dean continued to clean the gel. “Baby...come here.” Dean patted next to him, pulling Castiel back towards him. Castiel climbed onto the chair, sitting next to him curling against him his hand on Dean’s belly.

 

“I-I’m just excited for our little girl and our little boy. Happy tears babe.” Castiel whispered. It wasn’t true. Yes he was happy, but the idea of leaving these babies once again...No. he decided. He wasn’t going anywhere. He was going to stay here with Dean and his little ones.

“You...got in...didn’t you?” Dean spoke as Castiel’s hand stopped moving. “You’re in it for another three months…aren’t you…?”

“...No.” Castiel spoke quickly as Dean gave him a look before Castiel slid on his glasses. 

“And I’m not pregnant.” Dean scoffed, sliding some hair out of Castiel’s face. “You’re going back. You’re going to finish your training.” 

“I-I can’t...not when...” Castiel whispered as tears slid down his face as he slid his hands over Dean’s belly. “If I go, I’ll miss...so much.” Dean blinked lovingly as he moved to nuzzle against him. 

“Then we will just have to move.” Dean covered his hand, holding it on his belly. 

“W-What?” Castiel sat up. “What about your mother? Sam?” 

“...They will be okay without me.” Dean whispered. “You won’t...Our babies won’t be okay without you…” Castiel felt the tears pouring down his face, yeah. He was a fucking mess of emotions. Dean was going to give up….everything for him? Leave his family and everything he knows to be with him? 

“I don’t deserve-” Castiel was silenced by a kiss from Dean who shook his head.

“Like my therapist says...We need to start believing we do...that we deserve the best.” Dean looked at him. “I didn’t believe that till now...but….” Dean slid their hands over his belly. “I do…” Castiel nuzzled into his omega’s neck, as Castiel took off his glasses wiping them clean from his tears. “Can you believe it….a girl and a boy…?” 

“No...I can’t.” Castiel slid his glasses back on, as Dean pressed him into a heated kiss. 

“Let’s go home.” Dean hummed. “I believe I won a bet.” Dean breathed straddling Castiel he grinded himself on Castiel who grunted at the smell at his need. God, how did Dean hold back this lust when he was gone? God, they were lucky to do it two times a day before and now they were Castiel pressing his lips hard against his lips repeated. 

“I don’t think we will make it.” Castiel nipped at Dean’s lips, as Dean unbuckled his pants. Dean was ready smelling with need and Castiel didn’t see Dean stopping to let them get home.

“Then we better hurry then.” Dean growled pulling him back into a hard kiss, as Castiel ripped off Dean’s shirt gripping his sides.  
________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“Moving?” Mary turned as she grabbed the bridge of her nose, as Dean sat in the living room holding Castiel's hand. Dean sat calmly looking at his mother, as Castiel shyly looked towards the ground. That was always their personalities through and through, no matter how much they have changed, deep down they were still them. It was late and Sam was scent to bed so the adults could talk.

“I want to be closer to my mate.” Dean spoke strongly like nothing would change his mind. “I want castiel to be able to continue his program.”

“I thought this is only for six months out of the year.” Mary stated, obviously this wasn’t going well.

“Yes, the main program is only six months out of the year but there are many other programs available to those who passed the training and got accepted in….Now that i passed those are open to me as well as being able to live off property.” Castiel raised his head softly trying to be as strong dean when he spoke but he kept trying to look towards the floor. “That way I can come home to Dean and still make enough money to keep us afloat.” 

“...” Mary sighed looking a crowley for some sort of help, he stood as though picked on in class. 

“It’s going to expensive.” Crowley spoke. 

“I’ll make four thousand a month.” Castiel said. “We can afford a place in the area, and with the program there are housing discounts.” 

“I’ll even work till the babies come.” Dean stated. 

“It’s going to be hard, Dean.” Mary crossed her arms. “I won’t be able to help you if you are a plane ride away. Twins are a lot to deal with by yourself.”

“I-I know.” Dean’s confidence wavered slightly as he looked down. 

“I-I’ll be there.” Castiel spoke squeezing Dean’s hand.

“Not when you’re playing football eight or so hours a day, where will you be if he gets zero sleep and needs someone to take the babies?” Mary stated.

“I got it mom. I’ll deal.” Dean breathed. 

“...I guess I’ll have to move out there.” Mary rubbed stressed out. “I’ll sell the house-” 

“Mom, no. You just got the house back the way you wanted it since the incident with dad.” Dean groaned. “Besides, you got your thing with crowley and you just got into college again, you’re half way through the semester!” 

“What else am I supposed to do Dean?!” Mary snapped. “You’re my baby! It’s my job to make sure you’ll be okay-”

“I’ll go.” A voice spoke getting everyone’s attention, Sam stared at his mother.

“S-Sam-” Dean spoke as Mary shook his head. 

“No way! There is n-” Mary spoke as Sam took her hand softly. 

“It’s okay mom…” Sam stated as he spoke like an adult, which for all the years Castiel knew him he wasn’t surprised. “Besides you can actually go enjoy the world you know? I know crowley’s been asking you to take you places too and you keep denying them because you don’t want to leave us alone.”

“B-Baby.” Mary spoke feeling guilty as Sam moved to hug her. 

“It’s okay mom.” Sam stated. “You deserve some adventure too.” Mary started to cry, as she moved hugging him tightly. 

“Baby you don’t have to, we could move. Y-you don’t have to be without me.” Mary sobbed. “A-Are you sure?”

“I’ll come visit in the summer okay?” Sam stated as Mary kissed his face holding him lovingly.

“S-Sam...what about gabe?” Dean asked tears in his eyes, knowing how much his brother was sacrificing. 

“He’ll understand.” Sam stated, as Mary let go wiping her tears as Crowley pulled her close to comfort her. 

“Thank you sammy…” Dean whispered in tears.

“I’m your brother, it’s my job.” Sam shrugged smiling. “Besides, naming a kid after me wouldn’t hurt.” 

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Castiel laughed as Sam fist bumped him. Yeah...he owed him one. 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel was glad Dean got the week off with him, mostly they have been looking at apartments they could afford with Sam. Though it was a lot more rushed than he would like, but so far no luck. Crowley said he would look into some apartments as well, turns out his brother the one Dean’s mom dated so long ago is a real estate agent. So they were looking into some places for them as well. 

Dean chewed on some special K bars as they walked the grocery store, Dean wearing a maternity top with two twin little baby xrays on the stomach. Castiel was over the moon seeing him wear it, maybe it was the alpha in him but Dean proudly displaying his bulging belly made Castiel hold his head a little higher.

Watching Dean eat as he pulled things off the shelf while Castiel pulled the cart, it was nice to get out of the house and help Mary with groceries. Seeing Dean bend down to get something then groan as he rubbed his belly contently made Castiel boast with pride. He got the most beautiful Omega, and he had the two most beautiful babies on the way. Castiel had spent all night researching and learning more about his twins. 

Apparently male omega’s very rarely released two eggs at a time, Castiel boasted this all last night while Dean and Castiel laid in bathtub. Castiel rubbed their growing belly, talking about how They made some fine miracle babies….Yeah he was in prideful alpha mode.

“What’s the last thing on the list?” Dean rubbed his belly. “My feet hurt.”

“Want to take another break at the food court?” Castiel asked as Dean pouted.

“If we do that, you’ll get me another pizza slice, and if I get a pizza slice I will eat it. And you know that. You are just want to fatten me up.” Dean stated. 

“No. No way.” Castiel stole a pretzel bar from the box Dean was eating. “I’m...trying to fatten up the babies.” Dean rolled his eyes, as they rounded the corner. When they almost slammed into another cart, both of their eyes fell onto eyes they didn’t expect to see.  


Castiel stared into the eyes of his father, who him and gabriel were grocery shopping as well. Chuck’s eyes moved from their faces, down to Dean’s very pregnant belly, which if that wasn’t obvious. The black t-shirt with the twin skeletons on his belly gave it away like a red flag, Chuck eyed his grandchildren before his eyes moved to Castiel. 

“Cas.” Chuck spoke, as Gabriel stood silently as well did Dean. Castiel moved closer to Dean on instinct as Dean held his belly. 

“Chuck.” Castiel eyed him cautiously. 

“...How are you?” Chuck asked, which took Castiel off guard. 

“...Good. Um…” Castiel lightly paused. “... _We’re_ good.” He put an arm around Dean, expecting Chuck to react but he didn’t.

“...Pleasure to see you again Dean.” Chuck finally looked to Dean who nodded lightly glancing down at his belly, nervous and tense. 

“...Same.” Dean breathed, as Chuck’s eyes moved to the baby bump once again. His eyes moved away again before looking at Castiel.

“Are you doing okay?” Chuck asked him. “Eating right?”

“Again. _We_ are fine.” Castiel stated growing angry. “I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t ignore my mate.” 

“I can see Dean’s doing well.” Chuck eyed him. 

“What does that mean, dad?” Castiel snapped. 

“I’m just saying he seems to be doing pretty well.” Chuck shrugged. “Plump and pregnant like I thought he would be.” Dean looked away looking like he was going to cry. “ _Accident_ I assume?” Castiel growled shoving him into the shelf, Chuck didn’t react as Dean instantly tried to pull him back. 

“CAS! STOP!” Dean stated as tried to pull Castiel’s grip from chuck.

“Cas!” Gabriel whimpered in fear.

“No! I am tired of this!” Castiel snapped. “Dean is _MY_ mate. He is carrying _MY_ Children! I will _NOT_ Tolerate you treating _MY_ family with disrespect!” Castiel growled. “Do you understand?!” 

“I just think you deserved better-” Chuck spoke as Castiel clocked him him hard in the nose.

“CAS!” Dean screamed, trying to yank his arm back, but Castiel didn’t refuse budge. 

“DEAN IS MORE THAN I DESERVE! THOSE BABIES? I DESERVE THEM EVEN LESS!” Castiel growled. “I was a ASSHOLE for seven years to Dean. A ASSHOLE! BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON I LEARNED FROM YOU HOW TO TREAT PEOPLE I LOVE! AND FOR SOME REASON HE STAYED!” Chuck stared at him coldly, as Castiel felt tears in his eyes. “Do you understand how lucky I am? People like Dean are one in a lifetime...You should know where I’m coming from…” Castiel’s tears slid down his face. ”Because...Mom was one too…” 

This took Chuck off guard, as Castiel set him down. Chuck stared at Castiel, as Castiel took off his glasses. Wiping his tears, as Dean took his hand, Castiel looking away composing himself. Chuck fixed his shirt, before he grabbed hold of the cart holding his bleeding nose when Castiel’s voice stopped him.

“Chuck.” Castiel’s voice stopped him, as he took out one of the ultrasound photos from his wallet, handing him a copy. “Your grandchildren.” Chuck stared at the photo, as Castiel turned to taking Dean’s hand he started to walk away when Chuck’s voice made him pause.

“...What’s their genders?” Chuck spoke so softly castiel almost missed it.

“...A girl and a boy…” Castiel spoke looking back as Chuck hesitantly started nodded before he slid it into his wallet before he sighed.

“...If you….or Dean and the babies ever need anything…” Chuck stated that took everyone by surprise. 

“...I’m in a football program...I’m going back by the end of the week...I need to find a four bedroom for my family to move into in the area-” Castiel spoke, before Chuck nodded. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Chuck stated before pushing the cart away. Gabriel gave Castiel one last look before he followed their father away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
